


A Moment of Fate

by Fumm95



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: An alternate version of what happened the night spent in Lady Fate's manor.





	A Moment of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the mostly fan-service in chapter 9 of Nightbound, but I admit I was a little disappointed that Cal never said anything if you picked the first secret, about how you worry that you hurt everyone you care about. Naturally, I had to write it out myself... and also change up the diamond scene a bit because I live for the slowburn. :P
> 
> Also referencing my two other fics for these two because apparently they're a series now? I should probably make them into a proper series later...

Between the howling wind outside, the ominous creaking of wood, and her own overactive imagination, Silvia knew that there was no way she would be getting any amount of rest alone in her room. At least, not while still in the Fate’s mansion, with the weight of everyone’s secrets, her own most of all, pressing down on her.

In spite of herself, a shiver climbed its way up her back, which she barely managed to suppress as she pushed herself into a sitting position and contemplated the door. On one hand, her friends had to have been equally as unsettled as she felt; that the baring of their souls had been an ordeal nobody had enjoyed, she needed no words to know, but…

But on the other hand, she had already told them all too much, had already put them at risk simply by association, and to reach out now would only put them more at risk. Sighing, she rolled over, pulling the covers over her head in a futile attempt to block the noise… just as a knock momentarily drowned out the apparent gale.

For a moment, she froze, holding her breath, but the knocking continued, accompanied by a familiar voice. “Silvia? It’s me.”

She was out of her bed and standing in front of her door in a heartbeat, before pausing. For all she knew, any number of creatures could imitate voices, and there was no guarantee it was who it sounded like. Heart pounding, she searched the room, grabbing the first potential weapon she could find, and threw open the door, brandishing its weight in her free hand.

“Silvia, are you all r— Whoa! It’s me, I swear!” On the other side of the doorframe, Cal took a step back, his hands raised in surrender.

“Cal.” His name was more of a sigh, of half-resignation half-relief, as she lowered the heavy iron poker. “What are you…?” She shook her head. “How did you find me?”

Something resembling a blush tinting his skin, he dropped his gaze. “I can smell you, actually. Just followed the scent.”

In spite of herself, her mouth twitched as she shifted, her hand loosening around her makeshift weapon. “I honestly don’t know if I should feel offended or not.”

His chuckle seemed to resonate in his chest, even as his cheeks darkening further. “Believe me when I say that it wasn’t meant to be. You, um, honestly smell amazing. I… may or may not have committed it to memory already. In a thoroughly non-creepy way, I promise.”

At that, she laughed, feeling the first warmth she’d felt all night chase out the lingering chill from their encounter with the Fate, and let her muscles relax. “Thanks. I think.”

He smiled and opened his mouth, though before he could say anything, the wind wailed through the hallway, a mournful howl that had her shuddering, hair standing on edge. Cal, too, jumped before running a sheepish hand through his hair. “Um… Can I come in? I’m beginning to suspect that the place is haunted.”

“Oh!” She swallowed before forcing her suddenly stiff face into something resembling a smile. “Yeah. Of course.”

She stepped aside, holding her breath as he passed in front of her, all graceful strength and gentle warmth, on his way to her small couch. When she moved to sit, carefully just out of his personal space, she found that her hands were clenched, knuckles turning white, and carefully relaxed them with a sigh.

“How are you holding up?”

“Fine.” Her reply was too fast, curdled bitter on her tongue as she spit it out, and he sighed, almost as if he were expecting that answer. Maybe he was.

“You’re wrong, you know.”

Instinctively, she stiffened, her teeth gritted, but said nothing. Instead, she turned her head away, staring at the darkened window, though she could still _sense_ him beside her, still knew his every movement from the shifting of the now-familiar heat at her side.

His shoulders slumped as he sighed again. “I don’t mean now, though I think we both know that was also a lie. But… we’re all here because we care about you.” Without warning, a warm hand covered her tightly fisted hand, too gentle to pull away from, and she blinked against the sudden pinpricks of heat in her eyes. “We won’t leave you to face all of this alone. I promised, remember?”

It was tempting, so tempting, to meet his gaze, but instead, she drew a shuddering breath, eyes fixed on the smudges of shadow she could barely make out outside the manor. “And what if I’m not worth it? All of this pain and vulnerability… You’re doing it all for me but what if it doesn’t stop? I… I’m not worth putting you through all of this.”

“That’s for us to decide, not for you.” His response was instantaneous, almost aggressive in his determination, but the hand that cupped her cheek, drawing her gaze back to him, was impossibly soft. “And we wouldn’t be here, baring our souls to each other and to Lady Fate, if we thought otherwise. Do you trust us, trust _me_?”

“It’s more myself I don’t trust.”

His earnest look broke into a more cheerful expression. “Well, I trust you and you trust me, so by that logic…”

Relaxing back into the seat, she laughed, the sound startling even herself, and his smile warmed. “I've missed that look.” When she gave him a questioning look, he shrugged, though it did nothing to hide his playful grin. “You know, the one where you debate whether you should slap me or jab me with one of your remarkably pointy elbows. Seriously, you don’t even need that poker you were hauling around earlier once you get into range.”

Narrowing her eyes, she sat up straighter and crossed her ankles with as much prim propriety as she could muster. Beside her, Cal chuckled, shaking his head, before yelping as she drove said elbow squarely into his ribs, though even that failed to fully wipe the mirth off his face.

“Feeling better, then?”

“A bit. Thank you. Though…” She hesitated, glancing over and taking in the way his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, then bumped his arm gently. “I feel like I should be the one asking you that.”

For a heartbeat, his face dropped before he sighed again, running a hand through his hair. “I’m all right.” Her face must have changed; he shook his head, giving her a wry smile. “I mean, yeah, sure, it hurts to talk about it, but that’s just how I feel.”

Guilt, thick and caustic, welled in her chest and she drew a deep breath. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault you had to even bring it up.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps but in some ways, it helps, too. Putting it to words, I mean. Besides, I’m used to it.”

Without thinking, she shifted closer, leaning against him and taking his hand. “You shouldn’t have to be, though. You’re…” She paused, feeling her face warm as he turned to meet her gaze, eyes suddenly tentative and searching. “You’re thoughtful and genuine. You show the real you to the world, instead of buying into all of that werewolf macho crap. And _that_ , more than anything, is true strength. You’re _incredible_ , Cal.”

He exhaled slowly, though a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I… don’t know how accurate that is…”

“I can tell you that it is. And I’ll keep saying it until you believe it.”

That earned her a chuckle, even as his fingers tightened around hers. “Well, sounds like we’ll just need to keep sticking together, then, huh?”

“We’re quite a pair,” she agreed, or at least tried to, but something in his face when he twisted to face her more directly made the words catch in her throat, swallowing them in the depths of his regard until all she could think about was the heat of his skin against hers and the free hand shifting to rest against her cheek, warm fingers stroking her skin in a way that was both comforting and incredibly distracting.

“Cal?” But before she could so much as breathe, his mouth met hers and any semblance of thought scattered like sand in a breeze, overpowered by the _feel_ of him, the soft pressure against her lips, the fingers brushing her cheek, curled under her chin. He was warm, hungry yet gentle in that way that was so uniquely him, and she slid closer without thinking, moving to straddle his lap, arms thrown over his shoulders, before he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her, eyes shining with tenderness, and she laughed, still a little breathless, at the look on his face, a mixture of daze, longing, and frustration that was more heady than the rich scent of his cologne, enveloping her in its alluring embrace. This close, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, the thundering pulse of his heartbeat racing under her hand. The shuddering gasp he drew when she shifted in his lap, running her fingers down his chest.

“ _Silvia_ …” His voice was low, but hoarse with desire, and she shivered as he leaned in again, solid and unyielding. A hand splayed against her back, both pressing her closer and drawing intricate patterns against her skin… before he pulled away once more, resting his head against her shoulder with a hoarse laugh.

“Cal?” His name caught in her throat and she cleared her throat, wetting her lips and watching as he glanced toward her mouth with a faint groan.

“I…” He exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair and offering her a wry smile. “I’m… fine. Just… We should get some rest. And I really don’t think Lady Fate would much appreciate what I very much want to do with you in her home.”

She snickered before heaving a reluctant sigh and getting to her feet. “You’re probably right. I guess I can take a raincheck. Though…” Turning, she cast a dubious look in the direction of the door. “I can’t say I would turn down company tonight.”

He chuckled. “What? Are you worried the house is haunted?”

“At this point, I wouldn’t put it past this place. But in all seriousness, stay?” She held out her hand, blushing in spite of herself when he took it, their fingers entwining as naturally as if they had spent a lifetime doing so.

“Of course,” he murmured, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Then again, considering how easily they fit together, his arm curled around her waist as she relaxed, warm and safe, in the comfort of his embrace, perhaps it was.


End file.
